bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bullworth Academy Bell Tower
The Bell Tower is a tall building on the top of the Bullworth Academy Main Building. During Final Showdown it has construction platforms, piles of bricks, wheelbarrow of cinder block, and scaffolding. Layout It can only be explored once during Final Showdown when Jimmy must chase Gary up the bell tower. There is a door on the second floor of the Main Building, that is on the right side from the Headmaster's Office, it has a sign on top that reads "Roof Access". Beyond this door reveals a rather detailed staircase to the roof, which may imply that there was originally an uncut chase to the tower between Jimmy and Gary. At the end of the stairs is a metal door with a sign that reads "TO ROOF" with a large red arrow pointing to the door. On the roof there are platforms surrounding the tower which Jimmy must climb up using ladders and trapezing across I-Beams to the other platform. The entire construction is designed like an obstacle course, with wheelbarrows full of cinder block and piles of bricks Gary picks up and throws at Jimmy during the chase Near the end there are stairs that lead to the top of the bell tower, there are nine bells up on the tower, which begin ringing near the end of the chase and five of the bells fall during Jimmy's chase against Gary leaving four. At the back of the bell tower is a three-leveled scaffolding on top of a skylight that leads to the Headmaster's office, the scaffolding are broken after Jimmy and Gary's fight and the skylight is smashed. Gary's Residence: In the game, prior to beating the main storyline, it is rumored that Gary had never went home and is actually secretly residing in the Bell Tower. It is unknown if this is true, as it might just be town rumors made to stir up reactions. However it is possible he is there, as he doesn't usually appear in free roam afterwards. Trivia *The platforms appear rusty, implying that they may have been there for a while but they are never seen even at the beginning of the game. *If the player is near the Main Building and zooms in on the bell tower, floating I-beams can be seen from Final Showdown. These were probably left unintentionally. *In the original Bully, the bells made a ringing sound. But in the Scholarship Edition, they don't and the only time they are heard is during the cutscene of Jimmy and Gary's confrontation on the top of the tower. *When looked at closely the bells have the Bullworth Academy symbol on them. *The scaffolding originally had a wood texture, along with the I-beams which appeared to be wooden planks. In the Scholarship Edition, they are re-textured with a more metal appearance. *The Bell Tower is one of the tallest buildings in the game, another includes City Hall. *During Final Showdown, if the player walks slowly, Jimmy uses the sneaking animation that is used whenever he is trespassing somewhere. Category:Locations